EMail vom Weihnachtsmann
by FB78
Summary: ViB November 2016. Seit 5 Jahren beantwortet Rokko Kowalski ehrenamtlich im Namen des Weihnachtsmannes zwei Monate im Jahr die Wunschpost der Kinder. Er ahnt noch nicht, dass in diesem Jahr ein Wunschzettel dabei ist, der ihn zurück zu Lisa führen soll..
1. Chapter 1

E-Mail vom Weihnachtsmann

Oder: es muss so was wie Fügung geben!

1.

‚Puuuh, was für ein schreckliches Wetter!" Tim schüttelte sich, betrat das Postamt und hängte seine pudelnasse Jacke an die Gardarobe. „Ach komm Timmi! Aufregen bringt doch eh nix. Das Wetter muss man nehmen wie es ist." Tim hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Hey Rokko!", rief er erfreut aus. „Du bist also auch dieses Jahr wieder dabei." Er war auf Rokko zugegangen, der an einem Schreibtisch über einem Riesenstapel Briefe saß. „Na klar, was hast denn du gedacht!" Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich mit einem herzlichen Handschlag. „Hätte ja sein können, du hast doch deinen Deckel gefunden und hast vor lauter Verliebtheit was besseres zu tun!" Rokko lachte. „Ach Timmi, das hab ich doch schon lange aufgegeben!" „Aufgegeben?", Tim musterte Rokko mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Als Mandy und ich so in der Krise steckten, Warst es da nicht du, der mir gesagt hat, aufgeben nimmer?" Rokko seufzte. „Ja, das könnte wohl ich gewesen sein.", entgegnete er. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, unrealistische Träume nicht beiseite legen zu dürfen!" „Ach Rokko! Wart nur ab, bei dir klappt das auch noch!" Tim Hatte sich inzwischen an einem anderen Schreibtisch niedergelassen. Auch darauf lag ein Stapel Briefe und er öffnete nun den ersten. Eine Weile lang arbeitete jeder der beiden für sich und im Raum herrschte konzentriertes Schweigen.

„Meine Güte!", unterbrach Rokko auf einmal die Stille und runzelte die Stirn. „Was die Kiddis heutzutage so für unverfrorene Wünsche äußern! Die müsste man alle mal für ein halbes Jahr nach Afrika schicken!" „Da hast du allerdings Recht!", pflichtete ihm Tim bei. „Ich hab hier grad den Wunsch für einen Umzug nach Paris, weil da Euro-Disney liegt!" „Oh je! Da bin ich ja noch harmlos, Hier will jemand lediglich eine ganze Etage als Kinderzimmer, damit er sich ein Legoland aufbauen kann.", gab Rokko ironisch zurück. Tim lachte. „Hm, das hätte ich mir wohl auch gewünscht, allerdings für meine Modelleisenbahn!" „Klar, dass du natürlich wieder Verständnis hast!", Rokko sagte das in so bitterernstem vorwurfsvollem Ton, dass Tim nicht anders konnte, als laut loszuprusten. „Ach Rokko, es ist doch jedes Jahr das Gleiche!" Rokko schmunzelte. „Mensch, seit 5 Jahren machen wir das jetzt schon!"

Bei diesen Worten erinnerte sich Rokko in lebhaften Bildern daran, wie Tim und er an ihrem allerersten Tag hier die Briefe sortiert hatten. Gleich, nachdem dieses ehrenamtliche Weihnachtsmannpostamt in Berlin eröffnet worden war, hatten beide dort angefangen. Rokko hatte zu dieser Zeit gerade wenig Aufträge und war nach zwei bitter gescheiterten Zweijahresbeziehungen auch sonst nicht unbedingt in bester Stimmung. Aber Selbstmitleid war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. ‚Wenn ich schon nicht bei meinen eigenen Kindern Weihnachtsmann spielen kann, tue ich es eben für andere." Hatte er sich gedacht, als ihm die Werbeanzeige des Vereines mit dem schönen Namen „Kinderfreude e.V." ins Auge fiel.

Schon im ersten Jahr hatte es Rokko riesigen Spaß gemacht, die Briefe der Kinder an den Weihnachtsmann zu beantworten. Manchmal musste er sie von ihrem viel zu hohen Podest herunterholen und manchmal, gerade wenn kranke oder auch sonst tot unglückliche Kinder schrieben, rührte es ihn zu Tränen und entsprechend emotional und tröstlich fielen seine Antworten aus. Auch die Weihnachtsmannrunde am heiligen Abend hatte ihm sehr viel Freude bereitet. Da er eh keine große Lust hatte, die Zeit bei seinen sehr konservativen Eltern in Pinneberg zu verbringen und sich wieder ihren Unmut über seinen Lebenswandel anzuhören, war er Joanas Bitte, den Arbeitsamtsweihnachtsmännern unter die Arme zu greifen, nur all zu gerne nachgekommen. Besonders lebhaft erinnerte er sich zum Beispiel an diesen kleinen frechen Knirps, der ihn mit allen möglichen Namen seiner Verwandten anzusprechen versuchte. Nach Rokkos Auftritt glaubte der mit Sicherheit wieder an den Weihnachtsmann.

Im Nächsten Jahr hatte er dann extra einen Auftrag in den Januar verschoben, um seinen Urlaub dem Weihnachtsmannjob zu widmen. Reisen konnte er beruflich genug und Rokko war ein guter Zeitmanager, sodass er es sich auch nicht entgehen ließ, sich bei diesen Gelegenheiten sowohl etwas zu erholen, als auch Wissen über Land und Leute zu sammeln. Deshalb war der Weihnachtsmannjob eindeutig die Kontrastreichere Abwechslung für den Urlaub. Tim war auch wieder dabei, was Rokko ausgesprochen freute. Er mochte den kleinen drahtigen Mann mit der feuerroten Lockenpracht und den unauslöschlichen Sommersprossen. Wenn der als Weihnachtsmann auftreten würde, hätte er wohl kaum Chancen, den Respekt der Kids zu erwerben. „Nee nee! Das lass ich lieber!", hatte er zu Joana gesagt, als sie auch ihn für die Runde am 24 Dezember werben wollte. „Erstens hätte da Mandy mit Sicherheit was dagegen, und außerdem würden mich die Kinder höchstens auslachen. Ich bleibe lieber ohne Gesicht hinter meinen Worten versteckt!"

Als sie sich dann im dritten Jahr wieder auf dem Postamt trafen, war jedem der zwei Männer absolut klar, dass das hier für sie beide längst eine liebgewonnene Tradition geworden war. Und so saßen sie nun schon das fünfte mal ab dem ersten November in diesem Postamt, um den Kindern ihre Briefe zu beantworten.


	2. 2

2.

‚Ein schönes Ehrenamt, kein Chefposten und doch Verantwortungsvoll!' schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf, als er den Umschlag an den kleinen Erik adressierte. Er hatte ihm geschrieben, dass in großen Städten doch auch alles ganz eng beieinander lag, und das es doch viel spannender und kniffliger wäre, in seinem kleinen Zimmer eine tolle Stadt zu organisieren, als viel Platz für ein einfach zu erbauendes Land zu haben. Rokko legte den fertig adressierten Brief zu den anderen, um sich dann aus dem großen Stapel der unbeantworteten Weihnachtsmannpost die nächste Aufgabe zu ziehen. Dieses mal erwischte er ein besonders dickes Exemplar. Auf einem dunkelroten Briefumschlag war mit großen Buchstaben „An den Weihnachtsmann!" geschrieben. 2,20 Euro klebten als Marken darauf. ‚Oh je, da wollte aber einer unbedingt dass sein Brief ankommt!', dachte Rokko. ‚Hm, aber ich werde wohl gar nicht antworten können, steht ja kein Absender drauf.' Er nahm den Brieföffner und schlitzte den Umschlag auf. ‚Vielleicht steht die Adresse ja drin.' Damit entnahm er das Papier, faltete es auf und begann zu lesen.

Rokko schmunzelte noch über den ersten Absatz. doch Mit jeder weiteren Zeile, die er las, wurde er blasser. Immer mehr Stockte ihm der Atem. Mit zitternden Händen legte er das Papier schließlich halb gelesen zur Seite und stahl sich leise hinaus, an Tim vorbei. Der schrieb zu seinem Glück gerade fleißig und war so vertieft und konzentriert, dass er seinen blassen Weihnachtsmannpostkollegen gar nicht bemerkte. Draußen angekommen atmete Rokko erst einmal ganz tief durch. Er brauchte dringend kurz frische Luft, um nach diesem Schock irgendwie wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. ‚Das kann doch nicht sein! Wieso jetzt? Wieso in meinem Stapel? Warum konnte dieser Brief nicht in einem anderen Weihnachtsmannpostamt ankommen, oder wenigstens bei Tim auf dem Schreibtisch landen?' Tausende Fragen schossen Rokko durch den Kopf. Nachdem sich sein Herzschlag wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, ging er ins Postamt zurück, nahm den Brief wieder zur Hand und begann ihn noch einmal zu lesen. Leise sprach er die Worte mit, um sich nicht wieder von den Emotionen die Konzentration rauben zu lassen:

Berlin, den 29.10.2016

Lieber Weihnachtsmann,

die in meiner Klasse sagen, dich gibt es gar nicht. Aber ich glaub das nicht, obwohl ich letztes Jahr auch fast gedacht hätte der Weihnachtsmann war der Opa Friedrich. Aber das stimmt nicht! Dich gibt es wohl und deshalb muss ich Dir schreiben. Du sollst mir nämlich dieses Jahr kein Spielzeug bringen, davon hab ich schon ganz viel und ich weiß gar nicht, mit was ich zuerst spielen soll. Ich will bitte auch keine Sachen haben, die krieg ich sowieso immer mal, weil ich ja so wachse. Ich hab einen ganz anderen Wunsch und bitte, bitte, bitte, mach das der wahr wird!!!!!!!!!!

Ach so, ich hab ja ganz vergessen, zu schreiben, wer ich bin! Also, ich bin Pia Seidel. Ich wohne mit meiner Mama Lisa Seidel in Berlin. Mein Papa David wohnt mit Lydia und dem kleinen Leon auch in Berlin. Aber es ist ganz schön weit dort hin. Man fährt bestimmt eine Stunde mit der S-Bahn, aber das kann ich schon alleine, ich bin ja auch schon neun! Bitte

denk jetzt nicht, dass ich mir wünsche, dass Mama und Papa zusammenleben. Ich weiß, der Niko wünscht sich das aus meiner Klasse, aber ich nicht. Papa hat noch nie mit uns gelebt, und außerdem hat er die Lydia, und die hab ich auch gaaaanz dolle lieb!!! Na und den Leon auch, obwohl der manchmal ganz schön nervt mit seinen blöden Rennautos! Trotzdem, die sollen zusammen bleiben!!!

Aber ich wünsche mir, Weihnachtsmann, das meine Mama einmal lacht! Ich meine, so richtig! Die Mamas von den anderen Kindern, die lachen ganz oft, und meine Mama die ist immer ganz ernst, und ich glaube auch traurig. Weißt du, die denkt ja, ich bin doof und krieg das nicht mit, aber fast jeden Abend sitzt sie in unserer Stube und weint! Sie guckt sich dann immer ein altes Fotoalbum an. Das hat sie schon gehabt bevor ich da war. Einmal hat das Telefon geklingelt und da bin ich nämlich heimlich in die Stube gelaufen und hab mir die Fotos angeguckt. Ich weiß, das macht man nicht, bitte sei nicht böse, Weihnachtsmann, ich mach's auch nicht wieder, versprochen! Aber ich hab auf den Fotos was gaaanz wichtiges entdeckt, die Mama kann nämlich lachen. Ich hab nämlich immer gedacht, die kann das nicht, so wie ich eben nicht so gut malen kann! Aber die kann das! Die kann das richtig gut und ich will das sooooooo gerne mal ohne Foto sehen, kannst du das machen?

Ich bin natürlich schlau und hab schon mal rausgefunden, wie du das machen könntest. In dem Fotoalbum, dass sie sich immer anguckt, lacht sie nämlich am meisten auf den Bildern mit einem Mann, und der heißt Rokko. Das hab ich gelesen, weil sie hat ja auch immer was zu den Bildern geschrieben. Also, wenn du ihr den bringen könntest, dann lacht sie bestimmt! Und ich versprech dir, nächstes Jahr wünsche ich mir gaaaar nix! Hauptsache meine Mama lacht wieder, wenigstens einmal, ein einziges mal!

So, jetzt hab ich aber ganz viel geschrieben, und ich wünsch mir ganz, ganz, ganz dolle, dass du den bringst, ja? Du machst das doch!!! Ich glaub ganz fest dran.

Es grüßt dich ganz lieb und mit einem dicken Schmatz

Deine Pia.

PS: wenn Du noch Fragen hast, schreib mir ne Mail. Die Adresse ist kleinpiakerima-moda.de. Die Post holt nämlich immer die Mama hoch, und die darf ja nicht wissen, dass ich dir geschrieben habe! Meine E-Mails liest sie aber nicht, das hat sie mir versprochen, als ich dieses Jahr zum Geburtstag die Adresse gekriegt hab!

‚Mein Gott, warum konnte dieser Brief nicht in Tims Stapel liegen!' Rokko seufzte innerlich. Seine Gedanken drehten sich schon wieder! Wie sollte er reagieren? Vielleicht Sollte er Tim bitten, sich um diesen Brief zu kümmern? Er nahm das Papier noch einmal in die Hände und überflog es erneut, dieses mal um sich den Inhalt richtig bewusst zu machen und die Informationen herauszufiltern, die er über Lisa enthielt, seine große, verlorene Liebe. Lisa hatte also eine Tochter, scheinbar ein wunderbares Kind, sehr sensibel und intelligent. ‚Das muss sie von der Mutter haben!' Rokko versuchte, sich die kleine Pia bildlich vorzustellen. Ob sie wohl Lisas herrliche Augen hat? Ein bittersüßer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Seele. ‚Sie könnte meine Tochter sein wenn Lisa damals…' Rokko verbot sich das Weiterdenken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Inhalt des Briefes. Was hatte die Kleine geschrieben? David hat noch nie mit ihnen gelebt und sie ist neun? Dann muss Lisa noch während der Hochzeitsreise schwanger geworden sein, und sie müssen sich sofort danach getrennt haben. Und David hat eine andere Frau und einen Sohn? ‚Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Der unstete David! Mit Lisa hat er es wohl kein Jahr ausgehalten und mit einer anderen schon?' Rokko zuckte innerlich verächtlich die Schultern. ‚Ach David! Du wusstest diese Klasse Frau eben noch nie wirklich zu schätzen' Ja, und Lisa? Lisa konnte nicht mehr lachen? Dieser Gedanke tat Rokko in der Seele weh. Gerade ihr Lachen, ihr herzliches, natürliches Lachen hatte er so sehr an ihr geliebt. Ihre strahlenden Augen, die ehrliche Freude, die darin lag! Das alles sollte dahin sein? Diese wunderbare Frau sitzt fast jeden Abend vor den alten Fotos und weint? ‚Sicher weint sie um das verlorene Glück mit David!' rief ihm die innere Stimme der Vernunft zu. Rokko seufzte. Er hatte ihr so sehr, von ganzem Herzen, dieses Glück gewünscht. Nun zu erfahren, dass sie es nicht gefunden hatte, tat ihm selbst im Herzen weh. Ihm fiel wieder einmal auf, dass er keinen Groll gegen Lisa in sich hegte. So oft hatte er versucht, sie zu hassen oder wenigstens wütend auf sie zu sein - es gelang nicht. Für Rokko blieb Lisa immer die wunderbare, absolut liebenswerte Frau, andere Gefühle gelangten, was sie betraf, einfach nicht in sein herz. ‚Und wenn sie doch nicht um David weint? Wenn Lisa mich nun wirklich vermisst?'

„Hey, Erde an Rokko!" Tim klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Rokko drehte sich erschrocken um. „Willst Du auch ‚nen Ka… Hey! Du hast ja Tränen in den Augen! Wieder mal ein Scheidungskind?" „Hm! Äääh, ja! Ich nehm auch ‚n Kaffee!" Nein, Rokko würde den Brief nicht an Tim übergeben. Vielleicht konnte er Pia helfen, Lisa zum lachen zu bringen. Okay, Lisa hatte ihn nicht fair behandelt, aber weder sie noch die kleine Pia hatten diese Situation verdient. Er musste etwas tun.


	3. 3

3.

Zu Hause angekommen eröffnete er ein neues E-Mailkonto und antwortete:

Von: kleinpiakerima-moda.de

Betreff: Dein Brief

Liebe Pia,

vielen Dank für deinen ganz besonderen Wunsch. Da hast du mich ja vor eine schwere Aufgabe gestellt. Weißt du, ich bin ja der Weihnachtsmann und kein Detektiv aus dem Fernsehen. Einen Rokko für Deine Mama zu finden, ist deshalb nicht einfach für mich. Na ja, und dann ist das ja auch nur so deine Vermutung, dass der sie zum Lachen bringen könnte.

Weißt Du, Dein Papa hat zwar nicht mit Euch beiden gelebt, aber mit der Mama schon. Bestimmt möchte sie ihn gerne zurück und weint, weil der jetzt die Lydia hat. Die Mama muss das lernen, und das wird sie auch. Gib ihr Zeit und hilf ihr oft in der Küche, dann wird sie bestimmt bald wieder lachen! Du kannst ihr auch etwas vorsingen, und gute Noten in der Schule helfen in solchen Fällen auch oft!

Liebe Grüße der Weihnachtsmann!

Nachdem Rokko auf „senden" geklickt hatte, bereute er seinen Schritt schon wieder. Wie konnte er bloß versuchen, einer neun-jährigen zu erklären, dass ihre Mama Liebeskummer wegen ihres Vaters hatte, dessen neue Frau und deren Sohn die kleine von Herzen gerne mochte? ‚Oh je, in solchen Situationen merke ich dann doch, dass ich keine Kinder habe!'

Während er noch so in Gedanken war, meldete sich sein PC. Eine E-Mail war eingegangen. ‚Was? Nach 20 Minuten schon Antwort?" Er öffnete die Mail und las:

Von: kleinpiakerima-moda.de

An: Re: Dein Brief

Hallo Weihnachtsmann,

also, ich hab ja immer gedacht, du weißt alles, aber jetzt seh ich, du hast echt null Ahnung! Lydia und Papa und Mama, die machen ganz oft was zusammen, auch mit uns Kindern! Lydia und Mama telefonieren mindestens drei mal die Woche und weniger als eine Stunde ist das nie! Also, dass Mama will, dass Papa die Lydia und den Leon alleine lässt, damit er mit uns lebt, das ist Megaquatsch, ehrlich!

Als ich die Fotos angeguckt habe, wo Mama zum Telefon ist, da hat übrigens die Lydia angerufen, da war ein Foto aufgeschlagen, wo sie mit dem Rokko lacht! Und das Foto war nass, also hat sie draufgeweint! Und auf den anderen Bildern war auch der Papa gar nicht drauf!

Weihnachtsmann, Du musst ihr den Rokko bringen, auch wenn du kein Detektiv bist, bitte! Keine dummen Ausreden mehr, ja?

Liebe Grüße Pia!

PS: Morgen nach der Schule fahr ich zu Tante Kim, ich kann also erst Montag wieder mailen!

‚Ganz schön frech, dieses Kind!' Rokko schmunzelte. ‚Die weiß wirklich, was sie will! Das hat sie wohl vom Vater!' Rokko schaltete den PC aus und holte aus der hintersten Ecke seiner Abstellkammer den Pappkarton mit all den Souvenirs und Erinnerungen an seine Zeit bei Kerima heraus. Auch er hatte einige Fotografien und die betrachtete er jetzt nachdenklich. Lisa hatte in dem Album also keine Bilder von David. Rokko lächelte ein Foto von Lisa an ihrem Schreibtisch bei Kerima an und seufzte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, das sein Herz nicht nur einfach für andere irgendwie blockiert war, sondern dass er Lisa wirklich noch liebte, trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war? Okay, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er niemals wütend auf sie sein, oder sie gar hassen könnte. Aber jetzt wusste er auf einmal mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Lisa ihn nicht vergessen hatte, das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Angesichts dieser Gewissheit machte sich eine unbändige Freude in ihm breit. Und das war nicht etwa Schadenfreude darüber, dass Lisa doch nicht das Glück mit David gefunden hatte, wie er sich zuerst selbstkritisch vorwerfen wollte. Nein, es war die Freude eines lange zurückgestoßenen Liebenden, der auf einmal erfuhr, dass seine Liebe doch eine Chance hatte. Rokko seufzte tief! Wie konnte das sein? Gab es wirklich jene grenzenlose und alles verzeihende Liebe, und er durfte sie erleben? Das Pias Brief an den Weihnachtsmann ausgerechnet ihm in die Hände gefallen war, bedeutete das, das Schicksal gab ihnen eine zweite Chance? Konnte so etwas tatsächlich passieren? Eigentlich gab es solche Geschichten doch nur in Hollywood-Filmen und Märchen!


	4. 4

4.

Am Abend des nächsten Tages stand die kleine Pia heimlich an der Wohnzimmertür und lauschte angestrengt. Etwa zwei Stunden zuvor war Lydia mit Leon zu ihnen zum Abendessen gekommen. David war auf Geschäftsreise in Johannesburg und in solchen Zeiten kamen Lydia und Leon öfter zu ihnen. Lisa hatte mal wieder die Fotos angesehen und war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie die Klingel nicht gehört hatte. Also hatte Pia den beiden geöffnet und sie waren in die Stube gegangen. „Hey, was ist denn mit Dir los!" Lydia war sofort aufgefallen, dass ihre Freundin geweint hatte. „Oh, ihr seid ja schon da. Ach Gott, ich hab wohl die Zeit verpasst! Ääääh, ich geh mal in die Küche!" „Lisa, du musst endlich mal reden." Lydia war ihrer Freundin in die Küche gefolgt. „Ey, kann ich an deinen PC?" Leon war neben Pia getreten, die mit großen Ohren versteckt in einer Ecke zwischen Stuben- und Küchentür stand. „Klar!", antwortete diese erfreut, denn so konnte sie dort bleiben und heimlich weiter lauschen und musste nicht stattdessen ihren kleinen Halbbruder bei Laune halten. „Aber du darfst es der Mama nicht sagen?", Leon sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ehrenwort! Hau schon ab!" Ja, lauschen war verboten, das machte man nicht. Und Leon am PC spielen lassen, ohne dass Lydia einverstanden war, durfte man auch nicht. Aber damit ihre Mama wieder lachen konnte, musste Pia diese Verbote einfach ignorieren. Sie würde es auch Montag gleich dem Weihnachtsmann beichten. Der würde schon nicht böse sein, schließlich tat sie es ja für ihn. Der Weihnachtsmann schien auch langsam alt zu werden und seine Augen nicht mehr überall haben zu können. Also musste sie ihm helfen, wenn sie ihm schon eine so schwierige Aufgabe zudachte.

„Du siehst immer traurig und ernst aus, aber niemals erzählst du was!", hörte Pia Lydias Stimme aus der Küche. „Hey, ich bin deine beste Freundin, willst Du nicht irgendwann aufhören, die Geheimnisvolle zu spielen?" „Ach Lydia!", Pia hörte ihre Mutter seufzen. „Das ist… das… das…" „ist es, dass du David immer noch liebst? Bitte, Lisa. Sei ehrlich!" „Nein!" antwortete Lisa. „Ganz bestimmt nicht, keine Sorge! David ist einer meiner allerbesten Freunde, nicht weniger, aber auch auf keinen Fall mehr! Aber…" „Was aber! Lisa, diesmal lasse ich mich nicht mit billigen Ausreden wie Stress auf Arbeit oder so abspeisen!" „Aber es hat mit der Zeit zu tun, als wir geheiratet haben!" schloss Lisa ihren Satz. „glaubst du nicht, es… es… Es könnte dich verletzen, wenn ich Dir die ganze Geschichte erzähle?" „Ach Lisa! Hey! Ich habe David lange nach Eurer Trennung kennen gelernt, und dich ganz unabhängig davon auf dienstlichem Wege. Nämlich in meinem Friseursalon, falls du dich erinnerst!" Lisa lächelte. „Na gut! Vielleicht hast du recht!" In ihrer Lauschecke machte Pia innerlich einen Luftsprung. Jetzt würde Mama erzählen und sie würde alles dem Weihnachtsmann weitergeben können. „Wenn die Kinder im Bett sind, zeige ich Dir die Fotos und erzähl dir die ganze Geschichte!" ‚Mist!' dachte Pia ärgerlich. ‚Da muss ich warten bis Leon schläft und dann heimlich wieder aufstehen! Das ist ganz schön gefährlich! Wenn Mama mich erwischt, krieg ich ganz bestimmt richtig Ärger! Aber es ist ja nur gut gemeint. Weihnachten hat man eben Heimlichkeiten!' „Pia, Leon! Helft ihr uns den Tisch decken?" rief da plötzlich Lydia! „Klar, ich helfe!" Pia lief schnell in die Küche. Vorher klappte sie noch mit der Kinderzimmertür, damit niemand bemerkte, dass sie im Flur gestanden und gelauscht hatte. „Leon kommt auch gleich, er hört nur schnell die CD zu Ende!"

Nach dem Essen hatte Pia zu Lisas großem Erstaunen ganz schnell ins Bett gewollt. Leon hatte protestiert, aber Pia wusste sofort Rat und versprach ihm schnell, etwas aus der Sportzeitung vorzulesen. „Da sind Bilder von den neusten Rennwagen drin und Michael Schuhmacher hat drüber geschrieben!" Leon grinste glücklich. „Kind, was ist denn mit Dir los!", kommentierte Lisa das ungewöhnliche Verhalten ihrer Tochter belustigt!" willst Du den Weihnachtsmann beeindrucken?", „Hm, vielleicht!", kam die Antwort verschmitzt von ihrer kleinen Tochter! „Na dann versuch mal dein bestes!" Liebevoll strich die Mutter ihr kurz übers Haar.

Pia hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis Leon endlich eingeschlafen war. Nun aber hatte sie ihre Position vor der Wohnzimmertür eingenommen und lauschte gespannt dem Gespräch der beiden Frauen. Da sie so lange mit Leons Einschlaftherapie beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte sie natürlich schon eine ganze Menge verpasst. Ihre Mama schien tatsächlich schon am Ende der Geschichte zu sein. Sie hörte wohl gerade noch den letzten Satz, wie sie befürchtete.


	5. 5

5.

„Na ja, und dann habe ich Rokko den ring zurückgegeben und David geheiratet, den Rest kennst Du ja!" Lisa legte das Fotoalbum zurück auf den Tisch und senkte den Blick. „Meine Güte, wirklich interessant das alles mal aus deiner Sicht zu hören." Sagte Lydia nach einer kurzen Pause und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Rotweinglas. „David hat mir natürlich auch einiges über diese Zeit erzählt, über Rokko Kowalski, und dass er dich wirklich geliebt zu haben schien. Auch über eure Aktion mit seiner Rettung, als er entführt wurde." Sie lächelte. „David hat sogar manchmal Anwandlungen eines schlechten Gewissens gegenüber Rokko geäußert." Jetzt schmunzelte auch Lisa. „So ein Quatsch, ich hab ihn doch stehen lassen." Dann wurde sie wider ernst. „Als David dann mit der ersten Südseeschönheit flirtete, bekam ich eine Ahnung davon, welchen Fehler ich begangen hatte. Als es mir dann mit dem Magen so schlecht war, du weißt schon, die Fischvergiftung, und David trotzdem zum Strand gegangen ist, statt mir in meinem Elend Gesellschaft zu leisten, habe ich Rokko zum ersten mal vermisst. Ich hab mir das verboten, schließlich war Pia ja unterwegs – unser Kind! Das einzig wirklich gute an meiner Entscheidung für David." Lisa unterbrach sich und schaute ihrer Freundin in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen, die ernst und nachdenklich dreinblickten. „Ach Lydia, es ist nicht fair von mir so vor Dir über deinen Mann zu sprechen.." „Nein, Lisa. Das ist völlig okay.", fiel ihr Lydia ins Wort. „David ist eben genau so zu spät erwachsen geworden, wie du." „Danke! Du bist eine echte Freundin!" Lisa umarmte Lydia und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. „David hat so ein Glück mit dir, hoffentlich weiß er das zu schätzen." Lydia strahlte. „Oh ja, das tut er." Für einen kurzen Moment war nur das Radio zu hören. „Hast Du eigentlich jemals versucht, Rokko zu finden?", nahm Lydia schließlich die Unterhaltung wieder auf. „Klar, sogar schon gleich kurz nach unserer Trennung.", entgegnete Lisa. „ich habe sogar herausgefunden, wo er in Hamburg lebt. Ich stand vor seiner Wohnungstür und…", sie schluckte. „Bin abgehauen ohne zu klingeln, ich blöder Angsthase!" „Nein! Lisa! Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir gedacht." „Na ja.", Lisa senkte den Blick. „So sehr, wie ich ihm weh getan habe…" „Hm. Kann ich auch irgendwie verstehen! Hätte es vielleicht nicht anders gemacht!", gab Lydia zu. „Vor 5 Jahren habe ich es dann noch mal versucht, aber da war er schon aus Hamburg weggezogen.", erzählte Lisa weiter. „Na ja, und da hab ich dann gewusst, dass es eben nicht sein soll.", schloss sie und blickte traurig zum Fenster. „Und nun?" Lydia sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. „Tja, nun lebe ich halt damit!", gab Lisa bitter zurück. „Ich lebe damit und hoffe, dass ich es irgendwann akzeptieren kann wie es ist und mit dem was ich hab zufrieden bin. Ich habe eine wundervolle Tochter, wahnsinnig liebe Freunde, ich verstehe mich gut mit David, also Pias Vater. Was will ich also mehr? Tja und dass ich mir die Liebe versaut hab, das hab ich mir und meiner grenzenlosen Naivität wohl selber zuzuschreiben." „Das ist eine bittere Konsequenz.", kommentierte Lydia nachdenklich. „Ja, aber die einzig mögliche, das hab ich für mich inzwischen herausgefunden.", entgegnete Lisa bestimmt. „Für Affären bin ich nicht der Typ, und zu mehr nicht bereit."

Pia vor der Tür stand leise auf, drehte sich um und schlich noch leiser zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte genug gehört. Mama musste Rokko, den Mann auf den Fotos, auf jeden Fall unbedingt treffen! Das war jetzt mehr als klar für sie! Das Gespräch von Mama mit Lydia hatte es ihr noch einmal ganz deutlich bestätigt.


	6. 6

6.

Das Wochenende hatte Rokko zusammen mit Tim, Mandy, deren kleinem Sohn Ole und Joana, ihrer weiblichen Weihnachtsmannpostchefin, in Pinneberg verbracht. Sie waren viel in Hamburg unterwegs gewesen und seine Eltern waren so sehr mit anstandsgemäßer Gastfreundschaft beschäftigt, dass es auch sonst nicht zu den üblichen gefürchteten Grundsatzdiskussionen kam. Die Gedanken an Pias Post und Lisa hatte er recht erfolgreich verdrängt. Nur abends im Bett kreisten die immergleichen Fragen in seinem Kopf. Da sie tagsüber aber viel unternahmen, gewann der Schlaf den Kampf mit diesen Gedanken meist ziemlich schnell.

Nun war Rokko zurück in Berlin und er hatte gerade den PC angeschalten, um wenigstens noch ein Bisschen an dem Konzept zu arbeiten, dass Ende Januar fertig sein sollte. Ihm waren in Hamburg dazu ein paar Inspirationen gekommen, die er auf keinen Fall wieder aus dem Blick verlieren wollte. Plötzlich meldete sich sein Mailprogramm. Rokko sah auf die Uhr, kurz nach 11. ‚Nanu! Wer schickt mir denn so spät noch eine Mail?!' Neugierig öffnete er das Programm und staunte. Pia? Um diese Zeit? Schon hatte er die Mail aufgerufen und las atemlos:

Von: kleinpiakerima-moda.de

An: gaaaanz wichtig!

Hallo Weihnachtsmann,

bitte sei nicht sauer, dass ich dir schon wieder schreibe, ohne deine Antwort abzuwarten! Aber ich muss dir unbedingt schreiben, was ich herausgefunden hab! Ich weiß, ich war da nicht so ganz wirklich brav, Aber ich will doch, dass die Mama wieder lacht! Und ich weiß jetzt nämlich ganz genau, dass ich recht habe, du musst ihr den Rokko bringen. Sei mir bitte auch nicht bös, dass ich jetzt noch mal heimlich aufgestanden bin. Die Mama schläft aber ganz fest, und du musst das unbedingt ganz schnell wissen, nicht erst morgen Nachmittag!

Also, am Freitag war die Lydia bei uns zum Abendbrot. Die Mama hat wieder Fotos angeguckt und deshalb die Klingel nicht gehört. Also hab ich aufgemacht und als die Lydia in die Stube kam, hat die Mama noch geweint. Na und da hat die Lydia gesagt, dass sie endlich mal reden muss. Und die Mama meinte dann, sie macht das, wenn wir im Bett sind, also der Leon und ich. Und vorher hat sie noch zur Lydia gesagt, dass der Papa einer von ihren allerbesten Freunden ist, aber mehr nicht! Na ja, ich weiß ja, dass man nicht lauscht, aber ich will dir ja helfen, und wenn man dem Weihnachtsmann helfen will, dann darf man das doch mal, oder? Na ja, also, der Rokko der heißt Kowalski oder so! Und die Mama wollte den mal heiraten die hat aber dann doch den Papa geheiratet. Na ja, sie hat dann aber schnell gemerkt, dass das falsch war. Sie hat gesagt, das einzige Gute daran ist, dass ich jetzt da bin. Aber egal.

Jedenfalls hat sie den Rokko dann besucht, aber hat dann doch nicht geklingelt. Sie hat ihm mal ganz doll weh getan, hat sie gesagt. Bestimmt haben sie gekampelt und dann ist es passiert. Und da hatte die Mama Angst, dass der Rokko noch böse ist und hat sich nicht getraut. Sie ist dann noch mal hingefahren, aber da war der Rokko dann schon nicht mehr in Hamburg, also da brauchst du nicht zu suchen. Na und dann meinte Mama, sie muss damit jetzt leben. Ich bin noch klein, aber ich hab ganz schön Angst, das heißt, dass sie jetzt immer immer traurig ist. Also, du musst ihr den Rokko bringen, biiiiitte! Wenn ich dem Niko sein Spielzeug weggenommen habe, und ich sehe, dass der traurig ist, muss ich mich auch entschuldigen, sonst wein ich nämlich auch. Also, wenn die Mama dem Rokko weh getan hat, dann muss sie sich auch entschuldigen. Sonst bleibt sie ja traurig, weil sie ja weiß, dass sie Mist gebaut hat. Also bring ihr den Rokko, ja?! Sie traut sich ja nicht mehr, den zu suchen.

So, jetzt weißt du alles. Aber bitte sei nicht sauer weil ich heimlich gelauscht hab, ja?

Liebe Grüße von Deiner Pia.

Rokko seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. ‚Meine Güte, das ist ja echt harter Tobak!' Lisa hatte also vor seiner Tür in Hamburg gestanden und nicht geklingelt. Und so, wie Pia das geschrieben hat, fühlte sie sich ihm gegenüber immer noch schuldig. „Aber das musst du doch nicht, Lisa!", kam es ihm über die Lippen. Rokko staunte über sich selbst. Ihm wurde auf einmal etwas klar. Plötzlich wusste er, warum er es nie geschafft hatte, diese Frau zu hassen und so, als sei Lisa im Raum, sprach er weiter: „Du konntest nicht anders. Du bist deinem größten Traum gefolgt. So wie ich meinen Traum von der ersten wirklich großen Liebe eben auch nicht aufgeben konnte, was immer ich auch versucht habe. Dieser Traum der ersten Liebe in dir musste erst zerplatzen, damit dein Herz wirklich frei werden konnte, für das, was in ihm durch unsere Liebe schon ganz zart gewachsen war. Und so sehr ich dir das Glück mit David auch von ganzem herzen gewünscht habe - irgendetwas in mir muss immer gespürt haben, dass dieser Keim in deinem Herzen nicht eingegangen war. Und deshalb konnte ich mich wohl auch niemals ganz und gar auf jemanden anders einlassen!" Rokko strahlte. „Und der Keim scheint wohl in uns beiden sogar weitergewachsen zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten Wandte er sich wieder dem PC zu, klickte auf antworten und schrieb:

Von: kleinpiakerima-moda.de

Meine liebe Pia,

du bist zwar wirklich nicht immer ein braves Kind, und ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass das mit dem Leute Belauschen eine absolute Ausnahme bleibt!!! Aber Du bist wirklich sehr, sehr klug und eine wahnsinnig gute Beobachterin. Wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du Detektiv, Wenn du mal groß bist!

Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich die Mama bei dem Rokko entschuldigen kann. Ich will aber die Mama nicht ganz so erschrecken und ich weiß ja auch nicht wirklich, was der Rokko dazu sagt. Ich werde den Rokko suchen, und mit ihm reden. Ich schreibe dir dann, wie er reagiert, okay?

Liebe Grüße vom Weihnachtsmann!

Rokko las die Zeilen noch einmal, lächelte vergnügt und klickte auf „senden". Ja, er wollte Lisa sehen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er ihr lange vergeben hatte und dass er immer für sie da sein würde, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Aber auf welche Weise genau er sich ihr zeigen würde, dass wollte er sich morgen überlegen.


	7. 7

7.

Die nächsten tage nahm sich Rokko absichtlich keine Zeit für seinen PC zu Hause. Von morgens bis abens saß er im ehrenamtlichen Weihnachtsmannpostamt und beantwortete Briefe. Erst wenn er dann im Bett lag, nahm er sich jeden Abend ein paar Minuten um über seine Vorgehensweise Pia und Lisa betreffend nachzudenken. Nach einer anderthalben Woche war ihm klar, dass er Pia verraten musste. Aber wie konnte er das anstellen, ohne dass die kleine es merkte? Nach 3 weiteren abendlichen Nachdenkphasen hatte er seine Strategie parat und rief am darauffolgenden Morgen gleich bei Joana an.

Am Nachmittag dieses Tages klingelte dann im Chefbüro der Firma Kerima Moda das Telefon. „Kerima Moda, Seidel, was kann ich für sie tun?" „Guten Tag Joana Friede hier vom Verein Kinderfreude E.V…." „Tut mir leid, wir haben unseren Spendenetat schon verbraucht!" Lisa hatte es wirklich satt. In den letzten Tagen waren tausende Anrufe von allen möglichen dubiosen Organisationen eingegangen, die alle Spenden haben wollten. Die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung lachte. „Nein, sie können ganz beruhigt sein, Frau Seidel. Es geht nicht um Spenden. Wir wollten Sie darum bitten, in ihrer Firma eine Umfrage zu machen, wer an der Buchung eines unserer ehrenamtlichen Weihnachtsmännern interessiert ist. Dieses Jahr haben wir noch freie Spitzen und bewerben unseren Service deshalb in Firmen. Ich würde Ihnen einen Aushang faxen, in den sich dann alle Interessierten eintragen können. Es reicht, wenn Sie die Liste bis zum 15.12. an uns zurückfaxen." „Ehrenamtliche Weihnachtsmänner? Was soll das denn sein?!" Lisa war irritiert. „Na ja.", antwortete die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wenn die Kinder etwas älter werden, so acht neun, dann erkennen sie halt die Stimmen ihrer Verwandten dummerweise ziemlich schnell. Und um ihnen den glauben an den Weihnachtsmann noch eine Weile länger zu bewahren, oder für alleinerziehende, deren Familie sonst weit weg wohnt oder so, bieten wir eben diesen Service. Es kostet nur 10 Euro." „Das ist ja phantastisch!" Lisa erinnerte sich gut daran, wie Weihnachtsmann Friedrich Seidel sich im letzten Jahr drei mal ganz knapp aus der Affäre gezogen hatte, als Pia ihm fast auf die Schliche gekommen wäre. „Kann ich mich da gleich anmelden?" Joana am anderen Ende der Leitung lächelte. „Aber natürlich. Sie müssen mir nur Name, Adresse, alter des Kindes und Wunschuhrzeit nennen. Die Geschenke sollten sie kurz vorher vor ihrer Tür deponieren. Wir schicken ihnen einen Überweisungsträger zu und das wär's auch schon." „Okay, also, die Kinder sind 6 und 9…"

Als das Gespräch beendet war, holte Joana schnell ihr Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb Rokko eine SMS: „Pia und Leon Seidel stehen auf deinem Tourplan!"


	8. 8

8.

Von: kleinpiakerima-moda.de

Betreff: Dein Wunsch!

Liebe Pia,

du hast sicher schon ungeduldig auf meine Mail gewartet, sonst hättest du nicht zwei mal geschrieben, dass ich dich und deine Mama nicht vergessen soll. Aber ich habe euch ja nicht vergessen.

Ich habe den Rokko gefunden, aber der hat Weihnachten einen ganz wichtigen Termin und er will sich auch nicht in Geschenkpapier einwickeln lassen. Aber er wird deiner Mama einen Brief schreiben. Den werde ich mitbringen, wenn ich am 24.12. zu euch komme. Du musst an dein Geschenk für deine Mama einen ganz großen Zettel machen, sodass ich den Brief von dem Rokko drunterklemmen kann, okay?

Und sei bitte nicht traurig, dass ich ihn nicht gleich mitbringe. Weißt du, die Mama und der Rokko haben sich schon ganz lange nicht mehr gesehen und die haben sich bestimmt ganz viel zu erzählen. Deshalb denke ich, es ist besser, wenn die beiden sich erst mal alleine treffen. Dann ist es für die Mama bestimmt auch leichter, sich bei dem Rokko zu entschuldigen. Erstens weiß sie ja gar nicht, dass du alles weißt, und zweitens entschuldigst du dich doch bestimmt auch lieber, wenn nicht die ganze Klasse dabei ist, oder? Schreib mir mal, ob du so einverstanden bist.

Herzliche Grüße vom Weihnachtsmann!

Rokko las seine Zeilen noch einmal, nickte zufrieden und drückte auf senden. Er würde zwei Briefe vorbereiten und je nachdem, was er am 24.12. bei den Seidels erlebte, einen davon unter Pias Zettel stecken. Vielleicht hatte Pia ja stark übertrieben und Lisa war gar nicht so traurig. In diesem Falle würde er den kurzen Brief wählen, in dem er nur schriebe, dass er ihr längst verziehen hat, und sie sich gerne mal auf einen Kaffee treffen können. Wenn sich die Bilder, die er von Lisa zu sehen bekam, aber mit denen decken sollten, die Pias Aussagen in seinem Herzen malten, dann würde er den langen Brief wählen. Und darin würde er alles schreiben, nicht nur, dass er ihr verziehen hatte, nein, auch das, was er selbst noch nicht einmal in Gedanken in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Die Vorbereitung dieses Briefes würde ihn viel Mühe und Zeit kosten. Deshalb hatte er Joana in die ganze Geschichte eingeweiht. Diese liebenswert naive Romantikerin war zu Tränen gerührt und hatte natürlich alles Verständnis der Welt für seine verrückte Situation. Und so musste er nicht mehr so viel Dienst im Weihnachtsmannpostamt schieben, wie eigentlich eingeplant war.

Rokko beantwortete noch einige andere Mails und wollte gerade den PC abschalten, als das Mailprogramm ihm noch eine Post ankündigte. Er öffnete es noch einmal und schmunzelte. Pia hatte schon geantwortet

Von: kleinpiakerima-moda.de

An: Re: Dein Wunsch!

Hallo Weihnachtsmann,

ich hab wirklich erst gedacht, du hast mich vergessen, aber dann ist mir was wichtiges eingefallen. Du hast ja nicht nur meinen Zettel. Alle Kinder wollen ja was von dir, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert, stimmt's? Entschuldige, dass ich noch zwei mal genervt hab.

Juhu! Du hast den Rokko gefunden! Danke! Jetzt wird bestimmt alles wieder gut und die Mama lacht bald mal in Wirklichkeit so wie auf den Fotos! Danke, Weihnachtsmann! Die Kinder, die sagen, dass es dich nicht gibt, die spinnen! Die haben eben keine Ahnung und sind richtig doof!

Ich war zuerst schon ganz schön traurig, weil du den Rokko nicht gleich mitbringst. Die Mama hätte ihn bestimmt auch ohne Geschenkpapier genommen. Aber das mit dem Entschuldigen stimmt. Und danke, dass du auch aufgepasst hast, dass Mama nicht mitkriegt, dass ich gelauscht hab. Das macht man ja nicht und das darf sie nicht wissen, da hast du auch Recht. Also, das mit dem Brief ist okay. Ich mach einen gaaaanz großen Zettel an Mamas Geschenk, sodass da ein Brief ganz gut drunterpasst!

Bis zum heiligen Abend dann!

Deine Pia!


	9. 9

9.

Die Zeit war viel schneller vergangen, als es Rokko lieb sein konnte. Die kurze Briefvariante hatte er gleich am nächsten Tag aufgesetzt. Sie war witzig und aufheiternd geschrieben und es war ihm überhaupt nicht schwer gefallen, Worte dafür zu finden. Der lange Brief aber bereitete Rokko Kowalski, dem wortgewandten Werbeprofi, ernsthaft große Sorgen. Tausende entwürfe hatte er begonnen und nach einigen Zeilen sofort wieder zerrissen. Alles klang irgendwie furchtbar gestelzt. Und nun war es schon 23.35 Uhr, und morgen war heilig Abend. Sollte er doch nur den kurzen Brief mitnehmen? Nein! Rokko riss entschlossen ein weiteres Blatt vom Notizblock ab und schrieb. Ohne die Zeilen noch einmal zu lesen, faltete er nach zwei Stunden sein Werk und steckte es zusammen mit einigen frisch ausgedruckten Seiten und einer Visitenkarte von sich in einen Briefumschlag, auf den er „An Lisa" schrieb. Dann legte er sich ins Bett. Schließlich hatte er heute Abend eine große Runde zu bewältigen.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung ging Rokko auch den Morgen des 24.12 ganz entspannt an. Er genoss ein weihnachtliches Frühstück zu den Klängen des Boena Vista social club, der verrücktesten Weihnachtsplatte, die er besaß, erledigte dann einige traditionelle Heiligabend-Anrufe, checkte Mails, ja arbeitete sogar noch eine Stunde an seinem Auftrag. Dann zog er sich pfeifend um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Weihnachtsmannrunde. Es schnieselte leicht und es sah ganz so aus, als würde sich dieses Schnieseln bald in richtigen Schnee verwandeln.

Rokko machte seine Runde, spielte voller Begeisterung den Kindern mal den guten, tröstenden, mal den strengen, wissenden Weihnachtsmann und hatte wie jedes Jahr eine Menge Spaß. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf jedes einzelne Kind und vermochte so seine kaum vorstellbare Aufregung vor der letzten Station der Runde in einen unerschöpflichen Tatendrang, gepaart mit der phantasievollsten Kreativität zu verwandeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte es in Berlin niemals vorher und auch nie mehr danach einen so authentischen Weihnachtsmann gegeben, wie an diesem heiligen Abend.

Kurz vor Sieben hatte er das vorletzte Haus verlassen. Draußen stürmte es jetzt und die Schneeflocken wirbelten, wie es eigentlich nur in den Weihnachtsmärchen vorkommt. Innerhalb weniger Stunden war die ganze Stadt in weißen Zauber gehüllt worden. Rokko hatte sein Auto ein paar Straßen vom Haus der Seidels entfernt geparkt, um sich noch einen kurzen Moment zum durchatmen zu gönnen. Nun stapfte er durch die wunderbar beleuchteten Häuserzeilen. So still und verträumt hatte er diese Stadt noch nie erlebt. Gleich würde es also so weit sein. Nach mehr als 10 Jahren würde er Lisa wiedersehen und wahrscheinlich auch David. Er fasste noch einmal in seine Manteltasche. Die Briefe waren gut verstaut und durch eine geknickte Ecke ohne hinschauen von einander zu unterscheiden. Hausnummer 26. Rokko blieb stehen. Hier wohnten sie also, in einem wunderschön verzierten Altbau inmitten von Berlin.

Wie auf dem Auftrag vermerkt klingelte Rokko zuerst bei Schulze. Im Erdgeschoss ging ein Fenster auf. Eine alte Frau schaute hinaus, sah ihn und drückte kurz darauf auf den Summer. „Die Geschenke von den Seidels stehen gleich rechts hinter der Haustür!", rief die Alte noch durch die Sprechanlage. Rokko fand den Sack sofort. Auch Pias Geschenk hatte er schnell ausgemacht. Es war mit einem Zettel versehen, der größer war, als das Paket selbst. Das mit dem Brief würde also auf jeden Fall klappen. Rokko schulterte den Geschenksack, fuhr in die dritte Etage und klopfte heftig gegen die Tür! Heftiger als bei den anderen Familien, denn schließlich musste das Klopfen ja lauter sein, als das seines Herzens.

Von innen wurde die Tür geöffnet und vor ihm stand ein kleiner Knirps von etwa 6 Jahren. „Der Weihnachtsmann!" rief der ganz erschrocken und rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nicht wirklich sicher, was er davon halten sollte. „Ho ho ho!" rief Rokko zur Antwort und kam ihm langsam hinterher. Die Stube war herrlich weihnachtlich hergerichtet. Eine große Tanne, sehr edel in Rot und Gold geschmückt stand links neben der Tür auf einem großen Tisch. Es duftete nach Räucherkerzen und Lebkuchen. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein großes Ecksofa. Friedrich, Laura, ihr Fitnesstrainer, der jetzt scheinbar ihr Partner war, Helga und Bernd Plenske, eine junge braunhaarige Frau, auf deren Schoß sich der Knirps geflüchtet hatte und David Seidel hatten eng aneinander gezwängt darauf platzgenommen. Auf einem Sessel saß ein neunjähriges Mädchen, mit strahlenden blauen Augen und pechschwarzen Haaren auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter – Pia auf Lisas Schoß. Rokko erhaschte einen Blick in Lisas Augen, sie waren tatsächlich tief traurig, genau, wie es Pia beschrieben hatte. Er sah Lisa wie sie da saß, zusammengesunken, hoffnungslos. Und da wusste Rokko, dass er den langen Brief hier lassen würde. Ja, da saß Lisa, seine Lisa. Sonst hatte sie sich kaum verändert. Er sah all die anderen, ihm zum großen Teil so vertrauten Gesichter und fühlte sich, das erste mal seit ewigen Zeiten, zu Hause.

Beinahe überwältigten Rokko die Emotionen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Das Gefühl, sich bezüglich Pias Brief richtig entschieden zu haben, beflügelte ihn. „Liebe Leute! Es ist heiliger Abend, draußen schneit es, wie schon lange nicht mehr! Höchste Zeit also für die Weihnachtsbescherung!" Lisa zuckte bei den ersten Worten des Weihnachtsmannes unmerklich zusammen. Diese Stimme. – Der Weihnachtsmann hatte Rokkos Stimme! ‚Lisa, du bist schon völlig neben der Spur!', fuhr sie sich heftig selbst an. ‚Wann wirst du diese Gedanken an Rokko endlich los! Du hast ihn weggestoßen und nun akzeptier auch, dass er fort ist!' Der Weihnachtsmann hatte inzwischen weitergesprochen: „Aber nichts im Leben ist umsonst! Ich bin weit gegangen und muss erst einmal ausruhen! Könnt ihr denn ein schönes Weihnachtslied singen, damit ich wieder zu Kräften komme?" „Aber natürlich, Weihnachtsmann!", kam prompt die Reaktion von Helga. Heimlich musterte diese den Besuch von Kopf bis Fuß. Wen hatte Lisa nur engagiert? An irgend jemanden erinnerte dieser Weihnachtsmann sie doch!

„Bald nun ist Weihnachtszeit, fröhliche Zeit…" sangen nun alle. Rokko sah dabei in die Runde und fing auf einmal Davids Blick auf. Der strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Als er bemerkte, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihn ansah, strahlte er noch mehr und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu. ‚Kowalski kommt als Weihnachtsmann!', dachte David dabei schmunzelnd. Er hatte Rokko sofort ohne jeden Zweifel erkannt. Zwar konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie sein ehemaliger PR-Chef und ärgster Konkurrent um Lisas Gunst plötzlich hierher kam, aber er fühlte genau, dass es kein Zufall war. Lisa war ihm, trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer gescheiterten Ehe immer noch sehr wichtig. Sie war und blieb seine beste Freundin und David hatte immer daran zu kauen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm, nie das Glück gefunden hatte. So oft hatte er sich gewünscht, sie auf dem Polterabend nicht geküsst zu haben. Ihm war schon ziemlich schnell nach der Hochzeit klar geworden, dass er und Lisa zusammen niemals wirklich glücklich werden konnten, und dass diese wunderbare Frau für ihn und den Traum ihrer Liebe wohl mit Rokko ihr wahres Glück zurückgestoßen hatte. Ein paar mal hatte er sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Rokko aufzusuchen und ihm all das zu erzählen, er ließ es aber sein unter dem Vorwand, sich nicht mehr in Lisas Leben einmischen zu wollen. Tief im innern wusste David jedoch, dass es eigentlich Feigheit und Eitelkeit waren, die ihn wirklich zurückhielten. Und jetzt tauchte Rokko Kowalski in Lisas Wohnung auf, als Weihnachtsmann zum Fest der Liebe! Wenn das kein Zeichen war! David seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht würde Lisa trotz seines Fehlers doch noch glücklich werden können, mit dem, zu dem sie wirklich gehörte.

Inzwischen war das Lied verklungen, und nach und nach wurde jeder zur Bescherung zum Weihnachtsmann zitiert. Im Sack hatte Rokko auch ein kleines Büchlein gefunden, in dem er in Lisas schöner Handschrift geschrieben, zu jedem ein paar Notizen fand. Als vorletztes kam Pia an die Reihe. „Pia, Du bist ein sehr kluges Kind!", sagte der Weihnachtsmann zu ihr, nachdem sie das Gedicht vom Pfefferkuchenmann in herrlichster Betonung aufgesagt hatte. „Auch, wenn du manchmal so einige Dinge heimlich machst, die sich nicht gehören!" Bei diesen Worten grinste der Weihnachtsmann die kleine verschwörerisch an. Diese lächelte kurz zurück und senkte dann schnell schuldbewusst den Blick. ‚Hä? Das habe ich doch gar nicht aufgeschrieben!' dachte derweil Lisa verdutzt und David durchfuhr eine leise Ahnung, wer dem Zufall mit Rokko als Weihnachtsmann wohl zu Hilfe gekommen war. ‚Wer von Kerima hat ihr wohl die Adresse gegeben?! Wer stand noch mit Kowalski in Kontakt?' fragte er sich heimlich. Pia bekam ihr Geschenk, hielt es triumphierend hoch und sprang vor Vergnügen jubelnd in die Luft. Sie freute sich unbändig, denn sie hatte wirklich gedacht, sie bekäme nichts weiter, weil sie sich ja vom Weihnachtsmann nichts gewünscht hatte, außer ihre Mama lachen zu sehen.

Diese Zeit nutzte Rokko, um schnell den Brief aus der Manteltasche zu ziehen und mit der Hand in den Sack zu greifen. Er schob den Brief unter Pias großen Zettel. „Nun fehlt nur noch die Mama!", sagte er dann und Lisa stand auf und trat vor ihn. Rokko sah ihr jetzt ganz tief in die Augen, und Lisa lief, ohne dass sie den Grund dafür hätte deuten können, ein seltsam wohliger Schauer über den ganzen Körper. „Kannst Du denn auch ein Gedicht oder ein Lied?" „Ich, Ääääh, na ja! Also, ich hab jetzt nicht wirklich geübt…." Die Kinder lachten. Pia klatschte rhythmisch in die Hände und rief „singen! Singen! Singen!" Schon stimmte die ganze Gästeschar in das klatschen und rufen ein. „Ist ja schon gut! Ich sing ja schon!", rief Lisa und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber ihr müsst mir alle helfen!" Dann begann sie mit „Schneheeflöckchen Weißröckchen…" und alle sangen mit. „Na, eigentlich dürfte ich das ja nicht gelten lassen!", meinte der Weihnachtsmann kritisch und grinste Lisa dabei verschmitzt an. ‚Hoffentlich ist das hier bald vorbei!', ging es dieser durch den Kopf. ‚Dieser Mensch erinnert mich so verdammt sehr an Rokko, dass ich es fast nicht mehr ertragen kann' „Aber weil heute Weihnachten ist, wollen wir mal nicht so sein!", hatte Rokko inzwischen weitergesprochen. Dann nahm er Lisas Hand in seine und drückte sie fest. Lisa senkte ungewollt verlegen den Blick. „Über Mama Lisa Seidel weiß ich, dass sie eine sehr gute Mama ist!", begann der Weihnachtsmann, wobei er ihre Hand nicht losließ. „Sie ist auch eine sehr gute Lieblingstante für den Leon, und eine gute Tochter! Sie schimpft selten und wenn doch, dann berechtigt!" Pia grinste. Sie hatte zwei Tage zuvor zufällig das kleine Notizbuch gefunden, in dem Lisa über jeden etwas geschrieben hatte und heimlich ein paar Zeilen über ihre Mutter hinzugefügt. Schließlich wusste sie inzwischen, dass der Weihnachtsmann auf keinen Fall alles sehen konnte. „Aber alle sind traurig, dass Mama Lisa so selten lacht!" Rokko drückte bei diesen Worten Lisas Hand. Die errötete und senkte den Blick! „Das musst du im nächsten Jahr noch üben! Okay?!" „Äääh, also, äääh, ja, ich werd es versuchen!" Der Weihnachtsmann übergab Lisa das Geschenk und ließ ihre Hand los. ‚Endlich, dieser Mensch soll weggehen, sonst fange ich noch an zu heulen!', dachte Lisa.

„So! Nun hat jeder seine Geschenke und ich will nun weiterziehen!", hatte der Weihnachtsmann inzwischen kundgetan und den Sack wieder geschultert. „Also! Macht's gut, bis zum nächsten Jahr!" „Auf Wiedersehen, Weihnachtsmann!" Damit verließ Rokko die Stube. Pia begleitete ihn noch zur Haustür. „Mach's gut Pia!", flüsterte Rokko ihr noch einmal zu. „Und der Brief von Rokko ist an Mamas Geschenk! Den Rest müssen wir den beiden schon selber überlassen!" „Danke!", flüsterte Pia leise zurück.


	10. 10

10.

Nachdem die Kinder im Bett und die anderen Gäste gegangen waren, zog Lisa den Brief aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie hatte ihn beim öffnen von Pias Geschenk, einer mit Velourpapier selbst beklebten Dose aus Holz, sofort entdeckt. „An Lisa", war darauf geschrieben, in sauberer Druckschrift. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Brief. Von Pia konnte er nicht sein, aber wo sollte er sonst herkommen? War der Weihnachtsmann etwa doch… Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, um den Gedanken wegzuschieben. Dann faltete sie den Brief auf. Er bestand aus mehreren Blättern. Sie nahm die erste Seite und las:

Berlin, den 23.12.2016, 23.35 Uhr

Liebe Lisa,

ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Tausende male habe ich mit diesem Brief angefangen und immer wieder habe ich die Anfänge für nicht gut genug befunden. Jetzt rennt mir die Zeit davon, denn morgen werde ich Dir diesen Brief überbringen. Wenn du ihn liest, ja, vielleicht hast du mich ja erkannt. Euer Weihnachtsmann in diesem Jahr heißt im sonstigen Leben Rokko Kowalski!…"

Lisa ließ kurz den Brief sinken, denn jetzt brauchte sie einen Moment, um den Schock zu verdauen und sich zu fassen. Sie hatte also doch nicht halluziniert! Der Weihnachtsmann war Rokko! Ja, ihr Rokko, an den sie in den letzten Jahren so verdammt oft, viel zu oft, gedacht hatte, stand vor ein paar Stunden in ihrem Wohnzimmer und hatte ihr einen Brief hinterlassen. Woher kannte er ihre Adresse? Wieso schrieb er ihr jetzt, nach all der Zeit? Beinahe atemlos und mit zitternden Händen nahm sie das Blatt wieder auf und las weiter:

„…Eigentlich ist dieser Brief ein Geschenk Deiner Tochter Pia. Oder noch genauer, ein Geschenk an sie. Ich habe Dir ihren Wunschzettel, den sie ende Oktober per Post an den Weihnachtsmann geschickt hat, mit in diesen Brief gelegt. Lies ihn am besten gleich, dann wird der Rest leichter verständlich…"

Wieder legte Lisa Rokkos Brief bei Seite. Sie fand Pias mit Hand geschriebenen Wunschbrief schnell. Nach dem sie diesen gelesen hatte, brauchte sie erst einmal eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihre Tränen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Die arme kleine Pia. Sie sollte doch am allerwenigsten von Lisas Traurigkeit mitbekommen. Wie sensibel und aufmerksam ihre Tochter doch war. Sie las den Wunschzettel noch einmal, bevor sie sich wieder Rokkos Brief zuwenden konnte:

„…Bitte sei Deiner kleinen Pia nicht böse. Sie hat es gut gemeint und sie darf natürlich nicht wissen, dass ich Dir das alles verraten habe. Schließlich wollen wir ihr doch den Glauben an den Weihnachtsmann noch eine Weile bewahren…"

Lisa lächelte. ‚Nein, ich bin ihr nicht böse, Rokko. Und von mir erfährt sie kein Sterbenswort.' Sagte sie in Gedanken laut zu sich selbst. Dann las sie weiter:

„…Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, wie mich der Wunschzettel Deiner Tochter erreichen konnte. Ich kann mir richtig gut vorstellen, wie du jetzt mit rauchendem Kopf und ratlosem Blick dasitzt…"

Wieder lächelte Lisa. ‚Wie gut du mich doch immer noch kennst!', dachte sie.

„…Nun, seit fünf Jahren bin ich einer der ehrenamtlichen Weihnachtsmänner, die im Weihnachtsmannpostamt auf der Schönhauser Allee die Wunschpost der Kinder beantworten. Manche Menschen behaupten, es gibt keine Zufälle. Ich habe das nie erforscht, ist auch egal. Jedenfalls landete der Brief Deiner Tochter ausgerechnet auf meinem Schreibtisch. Zuerst war ich ratlos. Ich habe gezögert. Wie sollte ich reagieren? Aber dann habe ich einfach auf meinen Bauch und meine Neugier gehört. Ich habe mir einen Weihnachtsmann-Account eingerichtet und Deiner Tochter, so, wie sie es wollte, zurückgemailt. Auch unsere Mailkorrespondenz habe ich diesem Brief beigefügt und ich bitte dich nun auch diesbezüglich um Nachsicht und um Schweigsamkeit gegenüber deinem Kind…"

Erneut unterbrach Lisa die Lektüre von Rokkos Zeilen, und las nun, völlig verblüfft die Mailkorrespondenz durch. Dabei schwankte sie ständig zwischen Tränen der Rührung und völlig freudiger Fassungslosigkeit über die Klugheit und Sensibilität ihrer Tochter! Drei mal las sie sich die Mails durch, bevor sie sich endlich wieder Rokkos Brief zu widmen vermochte.

„…Der Anruf von der Weihnachtsmannagentur bei Kerima war dann auch nicht ganz zufällig. Ich habe unsere Chefin beauftragt, euch für die Runde zu werben, damit ich auch wirklich adäquat reagieren konnte. Ich hatte zwei Briefe vorbereitet. Dies hier ist der Ausführliche. Ich wollte ihn wählen, wenn ich sähe, dass Pia nicht entscheidend übertrieben hatte. Du liest ihn nun, also hat der Weihnachtsmann dich wohl tatsächlich traurig und melancholisch vorgefunden. Beide Briefe hatten jedenfalls eine Botschaft gemeinsam, nämlich, dass ich keinen Groll gegen dich hege, Lisa. Ich habe nie Groll auf dich gehabt, geschweige denn dich gehasst. Ich habe nur immer gehofft, dass du glücklich bist. Und durch den Kontakt mit deiner Tochter ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich sogar noch weitergehen muss in meiner Aussage, und das stand nicht in dem kurzen Brief. Lisa, Ich habe nie aufgehört, dein Freund zu sein, und selbst meine Liebe zu dir ist niemals ganz gestorben…"

Lisas Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. Wie so oft in den letzten Jahren holte sie ihr Fotoalbum heraus und weinte bitterlich. Aber dieses mal waren es keine bitteren, traurigen Tränen der Verzweiflung, sondern Tränen tiefster Rührung und unermesslichen Glücks. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde las sie endlich den letzten Absatz von Rokkos Brief:

„…Wenn Pia sich das alles nur eingebildet hat, liebe Lisa, und der Grund Deiner Melancholie in etwas ganz anderem liegt, dann verzeih ihr und mir diese Zeilen. Wirf sie weg und vergiss sie, aber bitte bestrafe Pia nicht! Tu was Du kannst, um den Grund zu beseitigen, damit sich der sehnlichste Wunsch Deiner Tochter bald erfüllt und du aus tiefstem Herzen mit ihr lachst! Gerne kannst Du auch mein Ohr und meine Schulter für die Beseitigung der Gründe ausleihen. Meld dich einfach, du findest meine Visitenkarte ebenfalls in dem Briefumschlag.

Wenn aber doch etwas an der Vermutung deiner Tochter dran sein sollte, dann sei am 29.12. um 17.30 Uhr vor dem Eingang des Fernsehturmes. Lass uns zusammen hinauf fahren in die Kugel und dort im Café gemeinsam von oben auf die herrlich beleuchtete Stadt und auf unsere Leben hinabschauen. Sollte es Dir Zeitlich nicht möglich sein, sei so nett und schick mir eine SMS.

Herzliche Grüße schickt und frohe Weihnacht wünscht dir

Dein Rokko!"

Lisa legte den Brief beiseite und blieb eine Weile schweigend sitzen. Dann stand sie auf und schlich sich zu Pia ins Zimmer. Draußen war alles verschneit und eine Straßenlaterne leuchtete genau in Pias Kinderzimmerfenster hinein, sodass Lisa das Gesicht ihrer schlafenden Tochter deutlich sehen konnte. Sanft strich sie der Kleinen übers Haar und eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab. „Danke, Pia! Das ist das allerallerschönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe!", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ und selbst zu Bett ging.


	11. 11

11.

Ganz Berlin versank im Schnee. Rokko stand vor dem Fernsehturm und war einfach nur aufgeregt wie ein Teenager. Lisa hatte ihm zumindest keine SMS geschrieben, aber das sollte sie ja auch nur, wenn es aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht klappen würde. Wenn sie ihn nun doch gar nicht treffen wollte? Hatte er sich da nicht doch in etwas hineingesteigert, was überhaupt nicht der Realität entsprach – wieder einmal? Inzwischen hatte es wieder zu schneien angefangen. Dicke flocken tanzten durch die Luft. Nervös und von zweifeln geplagt sah Rokko auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits 17.45. Das akademische Viertel war also verstrichen.

Rokko seufzte. Ein Klos schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Wie hatte er nur auf Lisas Erscheinen hoffen können? Seine Emotionen hatten ihn mal wieder genarrt. Er war der Seifenblase eines Traumes gefolgt, die nun, wie schon so oft in seinem Leben, einfach so zerplatzte. Nichts blieb. Da war ihm ein winziger Strohhalm gereicht worden und er hatte ihn für einen Baumstamm gehalten und tatsächlich geglaubt, sich damit an Land retten zu können. ‚Rokko, du wirst wohl niemals Realist!' resümierte er in Gedanken traurig. Resigniert drehte er sich um und trottete mit gesenktem Blick zurück in Richtung S-Bahnstation. ‚Es hat halt doch nicht sollen sein.'

Da sah er auf einmal jemanden rennen, direkt auf sich zu. Der Mensch winkte im laufen heftig! Rokko sah genauer hin und erkannte Lisa! Jetzt hörte er auch ihre Stimme: „Rokko! Rokko warte! Ich bin gleich da!" Kurz darauf war Lisa am Eingang des Fernsehturms angelangt. Erschöpft fiel sie Rokko in die Arme. „Rokko! Rokko! Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung!" Rokko spürte heiße Tränen! Auch seine Augen waren feucht geworden. „Du bist doch gekommen!", flüsterte er beinahe atemlos. „Gerade wollte ich schon…" „Ich wollte schon viel eher da sein, Rokko, aber Pia hat Fieber. Ich konnte sie nicht alleine lassen und die S-Bahn aus Göberitz hatte Verspätung und meine dann auch! Ach Rokko, ich konnte Dir nicht mal einen Strauß Blumen holen! Ich… ich…" „Schschschschsch!", unterbrach Rokko sie liebevoll! „Alles ist gut, du bist ja jetzt da!"

So, als hätten sie sich niemals aus den Augen verloren, liefen sie nun Hand in Hand auf den Eingang des Fernsehturms zu. Rokko hatte die Karten schon gekauft. Sie bestiegen schweigend den Lift und waren schon bald auf der Aussichtsplattform angelangt. Im Café suchten sie sich einen Tisch am Fenster. Rokko bestellte für beide eine heiße Schokolade und sie sahen schweigend auf das verschneite Berlin, das noch immer herrlich weihnachtlich beleuchtet war. „Rokko, es tut mir so leid was…" Lisa schluckte. „was damals passiert ist! Ich habe eigentlich nicht das Recht Dich um Verzeihung zu bitten, aber…" „Das stimmt!", unterbrach sie Rokko und warf ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu. Lisa bemerkte es nicht, sie blickte traurig und bedrückt zurück. „Schließlich weißt Du doch schon, dass ich Dir längst verziehen habe!" fügte Rokko an und nahm ihre Hand. Lisa lächelte erleichtert: „Danke!"

„Stimmt es, was Pia mir geschrieben hat?", nahm Rokko nach einer Weile das Gespräch wieder auf. Lisa schluckte. „Ja, jedes Wort!", flüsterte sie fast atemlos. Sie schluckte noch einmal. „Die arme kleine Pia! Ich habe ihr immer die fröhliche Mutter vorgespielt, und sie hat es mir keine Sekunde lang abgenommen!" Rokko schmunzelte. „Die Intuition hat sie wohl von ihrer Mutter!" Lisa erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Es tut mir so leid, dass sie so darunter leidet." „Dann ändere etwas daran!", gab Rokko aufmunternd zurück. Lisa seufzte. Wie hatte er das wohl gemeint?

„Erzähl!", wechselte sie das Thema um die innere Frage schnell beiseite zu schieben. „Wie lebst du jetzt? Und was hast du so in den letzten 10 Jahren angestellt?" „Na ja!", begann Rokko. „nachdem ich bei Kerima gekündigt hatte, habe ich glücklicherweise ziemlich schnell einen Job in Hamburg gefunden. Ich Blödian habe mich dann auch gleich in die erstbeste Beziehung gestürzt! Zwei Jahre haben wir es miteinander ausgehalten, dann ging's nicht mehr. Tja und dann hatte ich wieder mehr Glück als Verstand und habe Lora aus London kennen gelernt. Sie hat mir einen sehr lukrativen Job in einer Werbeagentur an Land gezogen, Ich bin zu ihr nach London übergesiedelt und wir haben halb WG halb Beziehung gelebt. Aber das Experiment ging auch schief." Lisa lachte: „Auf solche Ideen kannst auch nur du kommen!", kommentierte sie die Erzählung. „Tja, da hast du wohl Recht!", pflichtete ihr Rokko lachend bei! „na ja, und dann habe ich eine Art freie Mitarbeiterschaft bei einem Verlag hier in Berlin angetreten und lebe seit 5 Jahren wieder hier. Hab mich mit meinem Single-Dasein abgefunden!"

„Entschuldigung!", unterbrach sie die Kellnerin plötzlich. „Wir haben eine Havarie in der Küche und müssen eher schließen." „Oh, dann zahlen wir mal!", antwortete Rokko und wollte schon die Geldbörse aus der Tasche ziehen, doch die Kellnerin winkte ab. „Lassen sie mal, geht aufs haus! Sie konnten ja gar nicht in Ruhe austrinken. Hier haben sie noch zwei Gutscheine für den Glühweinstand auf der Aussichtsplattform. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich sie rausschmeißen muss!" „Oh, vielen Dank!" Lisa nahm die Gutscheine und Hand in hand gingen sie hinaus auf die Plattform. Sie war fast menschenleer. Es schneite kräftig und der Glühweinverkäufer war sehr froh über die beiden Kunden. Mit ihren Bechern in der Hand standen sie nun an der Brüstung und sahen schweigend auf das winterlich/weihnachtliche Berlin hinab. „Es tut mir leid!", sagte Lisa plötzlich leise in die Stille hinein. „Was tut dir Leid, Lisa?" Rokko sah sie liebevoll fragend an. „Dass du Dein Glück nicht gefunden hast.", entgegnete die Angesprochene traurig. Rokko lächelte ihr zu. „Du hast es doch auch nicht gefunden, also sind wir doch Quitt!" Beide lachten. „Lisa, ich…" Rokko atmete tief durch. Sollte er es wagen? Er hatte in dieser Angelegenheit schon einmal auf sein herz gehört, warum also nicht ein zweites mal? „Was?", diesmal war es an Lisa, fragend zu blicken. „ich wollte mit dir anstoßen!", gab Rokko zurück. Der Zusammenstoß der Becher gab ein Klirrgeräusch. „Auf Pia und unser Wiedersehen!", meinte Lisa. „Auf Pia, unser wiedersehen und…" Noch einmal atmete Rokko tief durch. Lisa wagte kaum zu atmen. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, dass er sie noch liebte und zurückwollte, trotz allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte? „unsere zweite Chance auf ein gemeinsames Glück?", beendete Rokko da endlich in fragendem Ton seinen Satz. Er hatte Lisa bei diesen Worten nicht angesehen. Schon begannen sich Selbstzweifel laut in ihm zu Wort zu melden. Das war bestimmt zu forsch! Wahrscheinlich Hatte er sich damit wieder einmal alles vermasselt, selbst, ein Wiederaufleben ihrer Freundschaft. Mit Angstvoller Spannung wagte er nun einen Blick in Lisas Gesicht. Sie sah ihn unsicher, aber mit strahlenden Augen und einem ungläubigen Lächeln an. „Rokko, willst du das wirklich? Willst Du uns noch eine Chance geben?", fragte sie leise, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. „Wenn du genau so für mich fühlst wie ich für dich…" „Rokko!" Lisa legte den freien Arm um Rokko und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich habe David leidenschaftlich geliebt. Aber so tief von innen heraus wie ich dich liebe…" Rokko zog sie näher. „David war Deine erste Liebe, Lisa, Du musstest diesem Traum folgen." „Aber das mit uns war größer.", beendete Lisa den Satz. „Ich habe gedacht, ich liebe nur die Erinnerung an den Rokko, den ich kannte und der mich geliebt hat, so wie ich eben bin. Aber diesen Rokko gibt es noch, und ich liebe nicht die Erinnerung, ich liebe ihn! Das weiß ich, seit ich vor dem Weihnachtsmann stand! Natürlich habe ich mir eingeredet, ich hätte Halluzinationen. Ich konnte die Nähe kaum ertragen, diese - Ähnlichkeit! Da wusste ich, dass ich Rokko Kowalski noch liebe, und wohl immer lieben werde!" „Und ich Liebe Lisa!", entgegnete Rokko zärtlich! „Was immer auch war, ist und sein wird. Meine Lisa! Meine große Liebe!" Bei diesen Worten war Rokko Lisas Gesicht so nahe gekommen, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Und dann folgte der zärtlichste, leidenschaftlichste und bewegendste Kuss in ihrem bisherigen Leben.


	12. 12

12.

Es klingelte Sturm. „Na los, Pia, mach schon auf!", rief Helga dem Mädchen von der Küche her zu. Pia rannte zur Haustür und öffnete. Davor standen David, Lydia, Leon, Friedrich, Johannes und Laura. „Hey! Schön, dass ihr da seid!", rief Pia vergnügt und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Wo habt ihr denn Mama gelassen?" David und Lydia warfen sich lächelnd einen wissenden Blick zu. „Die kommt ein Bisschen später.", antwortete David schließlich. „Sie holt noch einen Gast ab. „Es kommt noch jemand, wer denn?" Pia platzte fast vor Neugier! „Ein alter Freund von der Mama.", entgegnete Lydia. Schnell begaben sich die Frauen in die Küche, um Helga bei der Zubereitung des Silvesterheringssalates zur Hand zu gehen. Die Männer stürmten zu Bernd ins Wohnzimmer, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Girlanden und Luftschlangen aufzuhängen. Pia liebte die Silvesterfeten in Göberitz! Yvonne, Max, Bärbel und die Zwillinge würden auch bald da sein! Im verschneiten Garten würden sie zusammen einen Schneemann bauen oder ein Iglu.

Wieder klingelte es an der Türe und Pia und Leon rannten um die Wette. Pia war schneller, öffnete und traute ihren Augen nicht! Vor ihr stand ihre Mutter und strahlte sie an. „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?! Erkennst du nach vier Tagen bei Oma und Opa deine eigene Mutter nicht mehr?" Damit Hob Lisa ihre sprachlose Pia hoch und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange! „Mama, Du lachst ja!", brachte die Kleine schließlich staunend heraus. „Klar, es ist ja auch Silvester!", antwortete eine Männerstimme hinter der Mutter. „Und das ist ein fröhliches Fest, bei dem man das neue Jahr begrüßt und die bösen Geister vertreibt! Das geht nur mit Lachen!" Pia folgte dem Klang und erkannte sofort den Mann von den Fotos. „Ro…" im letzten Moment hatte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen. „ääääh, rot hattest du noch nie zu Silvester an, Mama, das sieht schön aus." „Danke, du Modequeen!", gab Lisa lachend zurück. „Und wer bist du?" Pia schaute jetzt den Mann hinter ihrer Mutter gespielt fragend an. „hallo, Ich heiße Rokko! Und du bist sicher die Pia." „Ja das stimmt, woher weißt du das?!" Rokko lächelte. „Na von deiner Mutter natürlich!", antwortete er, beugte sich dann aber schnell zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „und vom Weihnachtsmann! Ich soll dich schön grüßen! Und vielen Dank auch von mir! Für mich war das nämlich auch das allerallerschönste Weihnachtsgeschenk!" Pia strahlte!

Natürlich gab es ein richtig großes Hallo, als Lisa gemeinsam mit Rokko die Küche betrat. David und Lydia waren wohl die einzigen, die nicht überrascht waren. Lisa hatte sie gleich nach dem Treffen mit Rokko aus dem Bett geklingelt und über alles genauestens informiert Am Abend des 30.12. waren sie gemeinsam weg gewesen. Spontan hatten sie auch Timo, Hannah, Jürgen und Lisas Halbbruder Bruno mit Norah mitgenommen. Es wurde ein herrlicher Abend. Max und Yvonne wollten sie eigentlich auch dazu einladen, aber die waren nicht erreichbar gewesen. Sie erfuhren nun heute von den neuesten Entwicklungen und freuten sich riesig für Lisa und Rokko. Alle wurden von dem Strahlen der beiden angesteckt und sogar Bernd Plenske musste dem „polnischen Boxer" seinen Respekt dafür zollen, dass er seiner Tochter, scheinbar aus dem nichts heraus, ihre beinahe unerträgliche Schwermut endlichabgenommen hatte.

Es wurde das schönste Silvester, an das sie alle sich je erinnern konnten. Und niemals zuvor hatten sie dermaßen hoffnungsfroh auf das neue Jahr angestoßen, wie an jenem Silvesterabend 2016/2017. Auf das neue Jahr und die alte Liebe.


	13. Epilog

Epilog

„Komm, ich stelle dich meinem Vater vor!", Ole zog Pia liebevoll an der Hand in Richtung Ausgang. „Hey! Wir sind erst seit gestern zusammen, und du willst mich schon mit nach Hause nehmen? Du gehst aber ganz schön ran!" Pia knuffte ihm lachend in die Seite. „quatsch! Jetzt doch noch nicht! Aber wenn wir beide Silvester zusammen feiern wollen, sollte mein Vater dich schon kennen. Sonst will er mich wieder mit in die norwegische Blockhütte nehmen." "Oh je, du armer!" Pia strich Ole mitfühlend über den Kopf. „Wir holen ihn vom Weihnachtsmannpostamt ab!" erklärte dieser. „Häää? Woher?", Pia sah Ole irritiert an. „Ach, weißt du, Mein Dad hat ‚n Splean. Seit ewigen Zeiten geht er jedes Jahr ab November nachmittags in so ein Postamt, wo die Wunschzettel an den Weihnachtsmann ankommen und er beantwortet die dann. Er ist Journalist und er sagt immer, das ist mal ‚ne schöne Abwechslung zu dem ganzen Politkram!" „Ha, das glaube ich!", entgegnete Pia. „Das ist aber wirklich ne schöne Idee mit den ehrenamtlichen Postweihnachtsmännern!"

Lachend und scherzend und immer wieder durch längere Kusspausen unterbrochen liefen die beiden vom Gymnasium aus etwa eine Stunde bis zu einem kleineren Haus in der Schönhauser Allee. Vor der Tür blieben sie wartend stehen. „er müsste jeden Moment herauskommen!", meinte Ole und sah kritisch auf seine Uhr. „Wenn er nicht Überstunden schiebt! Obwohl - das macht er donnerstags eigentlich nie, da geht er immer noch mit einem Kumpel ein Bierchen trinken."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich von innen die Tür. Zwei Männer traten hinaus. Pia traute zuerst ihren Augen nicht, dann umspielte ein Lächeln ihren Mund, so, als hätte sie gerade die Erleuchtung heimgesucht. „Rokko?!" „Ach du Scheiße, Pia! Was machst denn du hier!" Der Schreck war Rokko deutlich anzusehen. „Sag nicht, ihr kennt euch!", mischte sich Ole ein. „Oh doch!", klärte ihn Pia auf. „Rokko Kowalski ist der Lebensgefährte meiner Mutter und jetzt wird mir so einiges klar!" Rokko hatte immer ein furchtbares Geheimnis daraus gemacht, warum er im November und Dezember meist erst sehr spät abends nach Hause kam. Was auch immer Pia versuchte, er fand stets ein gekonntes Ablenkungsmanöver, um es ihr nicht erklären zu müssen. Und auch ihre Mutter schien sich nicht daran zu stören. „Pia, du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet!", versuchte Rokko es auch jetzt wieder mit Ablenkung. „Na ja,", übernahm Ole das Wort. „Pia ist meine … also wir sind… wir sind jetzt zusammen und ich wollte sie meinem Vater vorstellen." „Ist ja nicht zu fassen! Du verliebst dich ausgerechnet in die Ziehtochter meines besten Weihnachtsmannfreundes!", ließ sich jetzt tim vernehmen, der sich bis dahin schmunzelnd zurückgehalten hatte. „Aber wie kommt es, dass du nicht wusstest, dass Rokko ehrenamtlicher Weihnachtsmann ist?" verlangte Ole energisch eine Erklärung. „Ole, das erzähl ich dir mal später, ist eine lange Geschichte!", entgegnete Pia schmunzelnd. Sie löste sich aus dem Arm ihres Freundes, lief auf Rokko zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Zu viert waren sie nach diesem Aha-Erlebnis spontan noch in einer Pizzeria hängen geblieben. Sie verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend zusammen, bevor sie sich gegen 10 schließlich auf den Heimweg begaben. „Weißt du, mein lieber Rokko,", begann Pia das Gespräch, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren: „bis vor ein paar Stunden habe ich immer noch ein ganz kleines Bisschen an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt, weil ich mir die Ereignisse von vor 10 Jahren nicht wirklich erklären konnte.", Rokko senkte den Blick. „Jetzt tue ich das nicht mehr!", fuhr Pia fort. „Aber dafür bin ich jetzt sicher, dass es so was wie Fügung gibt! Es muss einfach eine Fügung geben! Sonst wäre mein Wunschzettel damals mit Sicherheit nicht ausgerechnet in Eurem Postamt und auf Deinem Schreibtisch gelandet." Rokko seufzte und strahlte sie dann an: „Oh ja, Da magst du wohl recht haben!"


End file.
